spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharky Boi
The Sharky Boi is a species of Spinny boi who is very dangerous. They are not endangered but are close to be. Information There's no day a news program doesn't talk about a spinny boi who got bit by a Sharky Boi. At the cities, beaches often have signs indicating if the sea there has Sharky Boiz or not, but surfers ignore them. The Sharky Boi can kill Spinny Boiz but that's in rare cases. Once the New Spin Times reported about a Spinny Pal who got attacked by a enraged Sharky Boi so much, they ended up dying. The corpse of the pal was there, full of scars of the boi's bites and scratches.. No one was sadder than the owner of the Spinny Pal. The Sharky Boi has very sharp teeth and the fin they have above the head is also sharp and edgy. Diet The Sharky Boi is a omnivore species, but they eat meat more than plants. They only eat plants when there's no species around that are good for a meal. Some of the meats Sharky Boiz eat are: * Sea Cheese Tigers * Fishes * Spinny Boiz or Pals (very rarely) * Starfish Some of the plants Sharky Boiz eat are: * Kelp and seaweed * Fruits like bananas, apples, cherries, raspberries, simply whatever fruit is in their habitat. * Flowers * Leaves Backstory The first ever Sharky Boi was discovered 500 years Before Mira. It all started when a tribal Spinny Boi was fishing. "Ugh, uhhh! (translating: Look, this one looks delicious!)" the tribal Spinny Boi said. He cooked the fish, but then his friends yelled like this: "UH! AHH! AHH! UH UH! (translating: SPIN! BOI! WHERE! ARE! YOU!)" And the Spinny Boi immediately ran to his friends, but that left the fish vulnerable, where any meme could steal it. Luckily, nothing happened to the fish, however, while the Spinny Boi was away with his friends, a bacteria formed from the fire. It multiplied itself until eventually it covered the whole fish's surface. That's when things get bad. When he (the Spinny Boi) came back, he took the fish off the fire, and ate it. After that, the boi stopped thinking for some seconds and then fainted. When the Spinny Boi woke up, he wanted to dive into the water. That was actually the bacteria mind-controlling him, forcing him to go to the water so he could mutate. The Spinny Boi was telling himself not to go, but the bacteria forced it so much he gone there. The Spinny Boi got unconscious afterwards, and he didn't got his mind as a tribal boi back. He now had a new mind, new thoughts, new brain, and new body. He became the first Sharky Boi ever. That Sharky Boi was pretty calm, and he would only bite whoever he was hunting. Then the Sharky Boi met a Sharky Girl, who apparently also ate a fish that was contaminated. They both bred like a usual animal would do. They got eggs after they bred, and then the life cycle gone normally. But then, one day, the personality of the Sharky Boiz changed drastically. It happened on a zoo, back when people were still allowed to give food to the animals. A toddler Spinny Pal was eating some pizza and decided to give the leftovers to the Sharky Boi there. That made the Sharky Boi more aggressive if someone annoyed them. Nobody noticed their change on behavior until a magician made a magic trick in front of the Sharky Boi, and the Sharky Boi got annoyed with the card the magician grabbed disappearing. The Sharky Boi got angry enough to start attacking the magician, and after that, they had to close the Sharky Boi section so they could release the boiz to the wild. That's what the zoo staff did. After the Sharky Boi was released, he bred normally, and got babies with the same personality than him. So from that day on, all the Sharky Boiz had different personalities. To this day, the magician is alive and has scars of the Sharky Boi's bites. The Sharky Boi who bit her is dead of old age. This is the story of how Sharky Boiz, the dangerous creatures we know now, were born. Trivia * The shark boi and sharky boi have only one thing in common, but both are rumored to be cousins. Category:Close-to-endangered species Category:Omnivore Category:Fan-made Category:Common species Category:Almost Extinct Category:Aquatic boiz Category:Predators